Kohtaro Minami/Appearances
Kotaro Minami appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider Black * Black!! Transformation * Monster Party * Strange? Strange Cyborg * The Devil's Laboratory * Run Through the Maze, Kotaro * The Secret Clairvoyance Mystery * The Restored Organism Mecha * The Devil's Trill * Bishum's Red Lips * Where's Nobuhiko? * Starved Monsters * The Super Machine Legend is Born * Mama's the Monster Raising Official * The Day Tuna Disappeared * The Targeted Bizarre Academy * Friend!! Crossing the Sea * Kyoko's Strange Dream * Kensei Bilgenia!! * The Limit-Reaching Hellish Trap * Rider's Graveyard * Crash! Two Great Machines * The Black Shadow That Attacks Papa * Marmo's Magic Power * The Female College Student's Nightmare * The Roaring Armed Mecha * Save the Esper Girl * The Fire-Spouting Dangerous Highway * The Scarab That Invites Hell * The Trophy's a Death Mask? * Aloha to an Assassin! * Burn! Boy Warriors * Dream Girl Yuki * The River of a Father and Child's Love * Revival?! Hell Prince * Showdown! Two Princes * The War Declaration of Love and Death * Memories are Yubari's Sky * Riddle!? The EP-Party Boy Squad * The Idol's Evil Power * The Karate Master's Secret * The Dangerous Time Thief * Tokyo - Big Monster Gathering * The Monster Farm's Duel * The Drawer's Inner is the Sea * Suspicious Flower Bishum's Death * Grand Baraom's Death * The Rider Dies! * Oceanic Reminiscence's Bouquet * Fierce Fighting! Darom's Death * The Creation King's True Identity? * Gorgom's Last Day Kamen Rider Black RX * Child of the Sun! RX * Covered In Light! RX * RX vs The Knight Of Wind * The Car Of Light, Rideron * Cave Exploration's Falling Hole * The Strange Demon Extraterrestrials' Great Riot! * SOS! The Story Of Friendship * Papa's And Mama's Secret * Maribaron's Witchcraft * Surprised With Replicas * The Scraps' Revolt * The Assassin In Dreams * The Targeted Strange Demon Girl * Hitomi-chan Kidnapped * Robo Rider Birth * The Miraculous Valley's Princess * Bio Rider! * Mystery! Swimming In The Air Of Dreams * The Artificial Sun Of Terror! * The Banana Eating Ogre * The Front Of Love And Friendship * Shadow Moon! * RX Became a Pig * Papa is Dracula * The Bride Of The Scorpion Seat * Bosgun's Counterattack * Huge Counterattack! The Prince Of Shadows * Agent Of The Majestic Emperor * World Without Water * Tomorrow In Tears, Tokyo A Desert * The Woman who Saw the Evil Devil World * The Sky Of Love And Hope * The Decisive Battle Of The Bridge Over The Straits * Making A Plan For The Shikoku Aircraft * Kotaro Wanted!! * Who's The Hero!? * Skinning With Tusks, Beastman Ninja Troop * The Wicked Dance Troop Of The White Bone Field * Running Explosion! Mini 4WD * The Trap Of The Ghostly Housing Development * Terror Of The 100 Eyed Hag * The Four Commanders Are Banished * Defeated!! RX * Fight! All Riders * False Rider's Last Days * The Riders' All Out Charge * A Shining Tomorrow! Movies/Specials * This is Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima * Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider BLACK RX: Running Around the World * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Net Movies * Type1. - The Bride of the Child of the Sun! * Type29. - Get it! The Stone of the King! Stage Shows/Live Appearances * * * * * * * * * Comics * Kamen Rider ZO (manga) * Kamen Rider Black RX: After 0 Books * to be added Toys * Super Imaginative Chogokin * S.H. Figuarts Games * * Kamen Rider: The Bike Race * Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze * Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances